


Jigsaw Won't Die

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaHalloweenWeek2017 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Horror, Saw - Freeform, Saw movie, clexahalloweenweek, horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: Jigsaw, the world's most famous serial non-killer. #ClexaHalloweenWeek





	Jigsaw Won't Die

“You’re a murderer!” Clarke yells, throwing a vase at the shadow.

“No. I merely test the will to live,” the shadow reasons, voice calm as more objects are thrown at them.

“You’re sick! Twisted! You do it for fun!” Clarke yells, rushing at the shadow.

“No, Clarke. I am cleansing the world from those who do not deserve it,” they step to the side quickly.

“Who are you to judge them? Who are you to make people choose?”

“Who are you to judge your patients? To decide if they need their medicine more than you do?”

Clarke stops, blue eyes locked on the figure dressed in black.

“Everyone I test has taken something from me, taken something from people who can not fight back. Taking it without care to what their harming, who they’re harming. They do not understand the value of life. They do not deserve it.”

“So what now? That I’ve passed your little test?” Clarke questions.

“Now you understand that life must be fought for, that you can not take it for granted. You are free to go.”

“Just like that?”

“You won the game Clarke. You choose to live. Go and live.”

* * *

 

“She saved my life,” Clarke mumbles, eyes glazed over.

“This person who tortured you? It saved your life?” her therapist questions, snapping Clarke back into the present.

“I wasn’t living. I was taking drugs from people who needed them, I was… I didn’t understand how much life meant. I do now. I’m ready to save more lives with mine.”

The man sighs, leaning forward, his forearms on his knees, “Miss Griffin, I can’t say you are ready to go back to work. Not when you think this-this monster helped you.”

“That monster knows more about life than you ever will,” Clarke snaps, standing up and leaving the room, the building, and her life in one go.

* * *

 

Clarke sighs again, turning onto her left side in bed, trying to find sleep.

“You quit your job.”

Clarke gasps, turning on the light, a gun already in her left hand and pointed at the voice.

“There is no need to be afraid Clarke,” the woman says, light barely reaching her form sitting in the chair across from the bed, her voice sending chills down Clarke’s spine.

“You! You’re jigsaw!” Clarke says, pointing her gun at the woman’s face.

“No. My name is Lexa. The cops called me jigsaw, not myself. The puzzle piece I take from those who fail represents the human feature they lack, the will to survive. Something you and I both have.”

“Why are you here? What do you want? I thought I won.”

“You did win. You also quit your job, and said ‘I’m ready to save more lives with mine’. I’m willing to let you help me save more lives, if you want.”

“You want me to do what you do?” Clarke questions, standing from the bed.

“I think you would be even better than I am. You have more knowledge of what the human body can withstand. The possibilities are endless Clarke,” Lexa grins.

“So is the death count Lexa,” Clarke sighs, putting down the gun.

“Do you remember me Clarke?”

“Of course I do, you changed my life. I fucking had to leave my job because of your little game.”

“Maybe you remember Costia Forest?”

Clarke blinks, visions of the sick woman flashing before her eyes.

“You took her medicine for yourself Clarke. You decided you needed it more than a woman who was dying,” Lexa says, standing, eye to eye with Clarke.

“I remember. You were at her side the whole time.”

“She died in pain because you decided she didn’t need her medicine. I saw you, taking it for yourself. So unhappy with your life, saving lives no longer did it for you. How is what I do any different? Only I give them all a chance. The game is winnable. You won, now let’s go find other people who need to win,” Lexa offers her hand.

Clarke looks into green eyes, hard from years of loss but soft enough not to scare her.

“Okay,” her hand fits into Lexa’s perfectly.

* * *

 

“Did you ever think we’d be here?” Clarke questions, her hand tracing patterns onto Lexa’s naked back.

“No, not really,” Lexa mumbles, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s collarbone.

“We’re saving people,” Clarke mumbles.

“Count’s up to twenty-six,” Lexa confirms.

“They’re getting close to knowing it’s us.”

Lexa is silent, just pressing her face into Clarke’s neck.

“We saved so many, can’t we stop now?”

No response, just a hand rubbing her stomach.

“You taught me that life is about more than just surviving Lexa. I want to have a family with you. Will you… Will you stop testing people? For me?” Clarke questions, tears falling.

“You want to have a child with me?” Lexa questions, eyes full of unshed tears.

“Of course I do baby,” Clarke nods.

“Even though I-”

“I want a child with you, every part of you,” Clarke cries, kissing her wife.

“I love you so much,” Lexa cries too.

* * *

 

“You’re jigsaw.”

The words burn her. Her heart physically burns in her chest, her throat dry from the flames. Her eyes are wide but unseeing. 

There stands their ten year old child in her lair that even Clarke doesn’t know about. Billy is in her arms, his red eyes staring at her as her green are at him. 

“Does Mom know?” she whispers, blue eyes looking at her Mama.

Lexa sighs, taking a deep breath and falling to her knees.

“Anastasia,” Lexa sighs, “do you know why that’s you’re name?”

“Mom said it was because of the daughter of Tsar Nicholas lI.”

“Anastasia means resurrection. Rebirth. You were the next chapter in our lives. You are. We needed to stop, otherwise we were going to be found. We loved each other too much for that. Your mom always wanted a family, so she asked me if I would stop for you. I wasn’t sure, not until the day I held you in my arms. Once I felt your warmth, I was changed. It was like I died and became a new person. I didn’t care that the world was unjust. That people didn’t deserve their lives, not anymore. Because the only thing that matters is making sure you know you are loved, and that your mother is happy.”

Anastasia looks at her mother, blue eyes scanning, gears working behind them.

“Mom was your first winner.”

“Yes. She did so good. She had the will to live, nothing like anybody else. She was the best I’ve ever seen. The best I’ll ever see because I am not jigsaw. Not anymore,” Lexa says.

Her daughter grins, eyes flashing with enjoyment. Lexa raises an eyebrow, a grin coming over her face too. 

“Jigsaw isn’t dead like everybody says, he was just taking a break,” Anastasia says, setting Billy on the table.

“What the hell is going on down here?” Clarke questions, walking into the room.

Her eyes go wide and her jaw drops, looking between her daughter and wife.

“Um, Anastasia wants to go into the family business?” Lexa offers a faked grin.

Clarke laughs, pure joy filling her features, “I knew we did something right!”


End file.
